


Dominus

by ddelusionall



Series: Drabble-A-Day: Nov 2015 [23]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Drabble, M/M, Master/Sub, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Club, Sex Toys, Slavery, Sounding, Suction Cups, using a bottle as a sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Dominus is the Latin word for master/owner.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin, Kim Jaejoong/Kim Junsu (JYJ), Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun
Series: Drabble-A-Day: Nov 2015 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724152
Kudos: 4





	Dominus

Junsu stepped into the booming noise of Club Dominus. The lights spun in bright colors. Bodies writhed on the dance floor. Junsu moved around the main room and up a set of stairs to a hidden alcove.

A large guard nodded at him and let him through the partition.

Junsu blinked his eyes against the dim blue light. A single couch sat high above everything else with a good view of the happenings in the club below. A high bar stretched on the other side of the hidden room.

There were only two people in the room: Changmin, the owner of the club, and his toy Yunho. Yunho was naked, skin shimmering a shade of blue from the lights, kneeling between Changmin’s legs, with hands gripping his own ankles and mouth working Changmin’s cock. Little slurps and moans weaved through the thudding bass from the music.

“Hello, Junsu-yah,” Changmin said.

Junsu smirked. “Hi. I did not mean to interrupt.”

Changmin chuckled. “It is okay. I’ve already come down this greedy come slut’s throat once.”

“You have something for me.”

Changmin grinned. “I do. I just acquired him not even two weeks ago.”

“Where did you find him?”

“Just outside of Gangnam. He said his parents kicked him out for liking cock.”

“Well, I will definitely give him what he likes.”

“Do you want him here, or do you want me to present him properly?”

“Properly. You know what I like.”

“I do indeed. Yunho. Stop.”

Yunho whined but pulled off his cock, pouting up at his master. Changmin ran his finger over his wet lips before standing up. “I will send Yunho to you when your new toy is ready. Have a few drinks. Play with Jaejoong.”

Junsu jerked his head to the corner, and sure enough, Changmin’s prettiest toy was in the corner, naked, kneeling, hard cock and balls restrained in a metal entrapment.

Changmin left the little enclosed room through a door near the bar, Yunho crawling after him. His ass was bruised and a trail of anal beads slid on the floor behind him.

Junsu went to the bar and told the pretty pet to get him a drink. Jaejoong struggled to his feet but did as he was told. Junsu licked his lips in anticipation. He downed the shot of whisky and then asked for another, but with Jaejoong in his lap.

By the time Yunho returned, still on his hands and knees, Junsu had Jaejoong leaning over the bar, hands spreading his asscheeks. Junsu pumped the now-empty bottle of whiskey inside Jaejoong’s ass.

“Your toy is ready, Junsu-master,” Yunho said.

“Too bad,” Junsu said and pulled the bottle free. He patted Jaejoong’s ass. “I was about to let you come.”

Jaejoong let out a low whimper of need.

Junsu chuckled and trailed two fingers down Jaejoong’s cleft before leaning down for a taste of his stretched rim. “You are so good, Jaejoongie. Does Changmin have orders for him?”

Yunho nodded. “He needs to come with me.”

Junsu helped the toy off the bar and he staggered a bit before falling to his knees. “Is my toy in the usual room?”

Yunho nodded and grinned. “You are going to like him, Junsu-master.”

Junsu smirked. “Changmin has a very good eye for pretty toys.” He patted Jaejoong's head and then Yunho’s head. “Lead the way. I want to watch your pretty assholes.”

Yunho turned around and started crawling. The anal beads still hung from his ass. Junsu stopped them both. He went between them, picked up the long trail and then motioned to Jaejoong. He pushed the last three beads into Jaejoong’s throat, popped one more into Yunho’s ass and then told them to move, connected while they crawled, with just two beads between them.

“Such pretty little toys,” Junsu said and patted Yunho’s ass.

With his cock hard and a smile on his face, Junsu went to go find his newest toy. When the two toys continued up a flight of stairs, Junsu went down a hall, to the second door on the left. Noises of people fucking filtered through the others.

The door was open and Junsu slipped inside. Only a single dull light above brightened the room. There was a small cot, a comfy looking chair and a wooden bench.

Right in the middle of the room was his brand new toy. Junsu walked around it and started pulling off his clothes as he observed the pretty thing. He had pale skin, unmarked from whips or chains. His long hair lay in a sweaty mess on his head. Sweat shone on his skin.

He was on his knees, legs spread, sitting on a large dildo, though he was not moving. His arms were behind his back, arms twisted up. The bindings attached to his ankles and up to the collar around his neck and the gag wrapped around his head. The bindings were tightened in a way that forced his head to tilt back. The gag in his mouth had holes in the ball for easier breathing. Two more hoops on the collar had metal hooks that connected to the suction cups on his nipples. They were already swollen and turning purple. And the metal chains continued down, hooking to the contraption around his swollen cock. And there was Junsu’s favorite thing: a thin metal sound sticking out of the toy’s slit complete with a dangling weight that pulled his cock down.

The toy was older than Junsu liked, but he was still small, still slim, still weak. And his body was shaking, tears dripping from his eyes. The toy was terrified. Brand new. Perfect.

Junsu smiled. He moved to the toy’s head and removed the gag from his mouth so it was pressed against his cheek. The toy’s dark eyes fluttered open.

“You are so pretty,” Junsu whispered and wrapped his hand in the toy’s long dark hair. “What is your name?”

“Y-yooch-chun.”

Junsu kissed him and licked at his mouth. “Yoochun.” He stood up and stepped close, rubbing his dick along Yoochun’s pouty lower lip. “You are absolutely perfect for me. Let’s play.”

“Y-yes, m-master.”


End file.
